One-Minute Melee: Raphael VS Kisshu
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When Kisshu, Pai and Taruto arrive in New York to make new Chimera Animas to fight the Mews, Raphael of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles spots them making trouble and decides to put a stop to their plans. But who will win in a sai battle between Raphael and Kisshu? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which belongs to Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, or Tokyo Mew Mew, which belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Here's the next One-Minute Melee, featuring the return of an old fighter from Season 1! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where the most fun people have is in the fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(New York City)**

It had been at least a few days since the Turtles had defeated the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but just because they worked together to dismantle and get four animatronics wet didn't mean they were... quite successful in their mission to stop Bebop and Rocksteady from getting whatever that they were sent to get. But whatever they got, they knew they had to be on their toes, because any moment, Shredder and Krang would come out with their newly made weapon, though whether it be an upgrade to the Technodrome or a new mutant to Shredder's collection, they had to keep their sharp eyes out.

Tonight happened to be one of those nights as the four turtles had the idea to split up in every corner of the city and to report back if they found anything suspicious. One of the Ninja Turtles, Raphael, adjusted his red mask slightly as he started jumping from building to building. He narrowed his eyes around as he tried to find anything that could be tipped off as suspicious.

"AHHHHHH!"

Raphael looked up as he heard the sound of a scream and what sounded like three strange voices chuckling. Instantly getting curious, he started to get closer to the edge of the building. His eyes widened as he saw a human collapse down to the ground as three floating creatures with big elf ears were watching as if in delight.

The first figure was a green haired alien with golden eyes, wearing a black shirt with a brown V-neck shirt over it, black baggy pants whose leggings ended near the mid-thighs, a brown loincloth atop the black pants, held together by a red waistband, red wrappings around his arms and legs, brown pieces of clothing hanging from the back and dark boots. He was floating around in glee as he put his hands in delight.

The second figure was a purple haired, indigo eyed alien with a sleeveless black shirt, a purple shirt under the black shirt, and black pants with purple wristbands. He was nodding a bit as he was carefully studying the blue ball he held before him.

The last figure was a shorter alien, a brown haired alien with bronze eyes, a red open shirt, black shorts, and white wrappings on his arms and legs. This little alien was smiling in delight as he was holding a jellyfish like creature in his hand.

"Is it time, is it time?" The shorter alien, known as Tart, or Taruto, asked in delight.

"Wait for it and..." The purple haired alien, known as Pai paused... then nodded. "Okay... we're doing it now!"

With that, Pai and Taruto threw the blue ball and jellyfish creature respectfully in the air as Raphael could only watch from the rooftops. Raphael frowned in suspicion as he looked at his communicator. He knew that Leo told everyone to communicate if they saw something suspicious... but his mind was racing. By the time the others would arrive, they may have already been gone.

And who knows if those three weird-eared creatures worked for Shredder? He knew the time for action was right. But he decided to keep watch, just in case. When he turned back, his eyes widened as he saw a blue monster like creature with a human face and mustache giving a feminine chuckle.

The green haired alien, known as Kisshu, gave a smile as he said, "Yep, this'll be a challenge for the Mew Mews for sure!"

"About time we did it, too." Taruto groaned, rubbing his head. "It's bad enough they and those Sailor Scouts caught on to the fact I was still watching them from a distance. I still remember them grabbing me and tying me up. Pudding wouldn't let go of me for two hours straight!"

"Hey, better your day than ours." Pai said as he glared at Kisshu.

"Oh come on, who could have predicted that martian and that crazy duck coming over to that secret hidden military planet?" Kisshu smiled sheepishly.

"...we lost that planet... and it was blown up!" Pai argued.

Kisshu shook his head as he waved his head. "Details, details. Look, we got what we came for, so we better start going back with our new Chimera..."

Raphael frowned as he jumped down from the building. "Eh, I wouldn't be so confident in leaving if I were you?"

The three aliens and the Chimera turned to see the mutant turtle in the red bandana landing in front of them, Taruto yelped.

Pai just stared in disbelief as he said, "Okay, just how many animals have we met that can actually learn the human language?"

"Who are you?" Kisshu frowned, glaring at the turtle.

"Just a mutant who doesn't appreciate you for taking a life!" Raph frowned as he pointed to the down human. "And making a new mutant out of... whatever that is you made that creature out of."

Pai gave a frown as Taruto laughed. "Oh, help. We're going to be intimidated by a giant turtle. Please, the people we fight on a daily basis is much scarier than you!"

Pai motioned over to Taruto and Kisshu as they gathered for a quick meeting. Pai then whispered, "Obviously, this tortoise is fighting for the humans."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Kisshu said. "Well, now's a perfect time to unleash our Chimera Anima on him... a good test for our new monster before we unleash it on the Mew Mews!"

"Hey, great plan!" Taruto said. "Let's do it!"

"Right!" The three aliens nodded as they turned around... only to see that Raphael was delivering the last hit on the Chimera, knocking it out as the spirit and jellyfish like creature disbanded together as the spirit flew back to the human and the jellyfish like creature floated around. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto's eyes widened as Raphael took the jellyfish creature by the hand and squeezed it, killing the creature.

"...That... was the Para Para..." Taruto said in shock.

Raph gave a smirk as he waved his sais around. "Who's next?"

Kisshu gave a frown as he held out his hands, summoning his own sais, AKA his Dragon Swords.

"Kisshu, not again!" Pai said. "Didn't you learn from that battle with that crazy duck!"

But Pai's yells fell on deaf ears as Kisshu stepped forward.

Raphael gave a smirk as he waved his sais around. "And I thought tonight was going to be boring..."

 **TO MASTER THE SAI IS TO MASTER THE WAYS!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Kisshu started the battle as he floated fast as he did a forward jab at Raph, only for Raph to sidestep out of the way. Raphael then proceeded to jump up and kick the alien in the back as Kisshu yelped, holding his back.

Kisshu turned to Raphael as he glared at the turtle. The turtle then did a flip in the air as Kisshu watched carefully at his actions. As Raphael landed in front of Kisshu, Raph used one of his sais to jab Kisshu, only for Kisshu to use his Dragon Swords to block Raph's sais.

Kisshu could only give a toothy grin as Raph glared at the alien. Kisshu then physically disappeared as Raph's eyes widened, causing him to fall on his chest.

 **(50 Seconds)**

As Raphael started to get up, Kisshu then reappeared behind Raph as he waved his arms and sais around. Kisshu then floated over and slashed at Raph's shell... which was a mistake on his end as he realized too late the shell was pretty hard. However, it did grab Raph's attention as Raph turned with a glare as he jumped up and kicked Kisshu with his feet, sending Kisshu flying to the east. Raphael then ran over and, seeing a nearby fire hydrant, used his sai to take off the side cap, causing Kisshu to get wet.

Kisshu didn't see the stream of water coming when he recovered as Kisshu spat and coughed it up. Raphael then ran up to Kisshu as he slashed at Kisshu, causing his shirt to show off some tears.

Kisshu frowned as he started to teleport. Raph frowned as he jumped up to try to stab the teleporting Kisshu, but to no use. It was then with his eye that Raph spotted Kisshu teleporting to the top of the building. Raph's eyes then started to glare as he started to jump high to get on even ground coverage with the alien.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Kisshu gave a little hum as he tapped his foot... but then Raphael jumped right in front of Kisshu as Kisshu smirked, waving his Dragon Swords as he did a fast movement. Raph saw him coming as he blocked Kisshu's attack with his sais.

Kisshu could only give a laugh as he started to glow blue for a mere moment. Raphael raised an eyebrow, wondering why Kisshu was doing that... until he noticed lightning striking him down, causing Raph to get electrocuted.

Raph puffed out smoke as he turned towards the sky. "Sheesh, this guy has such an electrifying personality!"

Ignoring the charred appearance he now possessed, Raph ran towards Kisshu as Kisshu smirked, holding his Dragon Swords once again.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Raph cried out in fury as he pounced on Kisshu as both of them started clashing their sais. Raphael then started to glow green with aura as he jumped up and started to twirl around, stabbing Kisshu a few times with his sais.

Kisshu stepped back in shock as he looked over himself... his chest seemed to have a bit of blood dripping out, but it didn't look too life-threatening.

"Okay, I was just playing around... but you just stepped into dark territory!" Kisshu growled as he teleported behind Raphael.

"Not this time!" Raphael said as he turned around to see Kisshu behind him and kicked his face in.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Kisshu got forcefully flown from that punch, hitting the side of a turnstyle as he groaned. Kisshu frowned as he held out his hand and started forming a blue ball of energy.

"Time to end this!" Kisshu said as he threw the ball of energy right at Raphael, who tried to jump out of the way.

Unfortunately, Raph wasn't able to hop out of the way in time, and got hit with the energy ball. The next thing Raphael knew, he was starting to fall off the building in surprise. But before Raphael could get his bearings done, Kisshu teleported behind Raph and grabbed him as the two teleported on the ground.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Raph, still a bit dizzy, didn't have time to hold his head as Kisshu started to slash right at Raph with his Dragon Swords. Raph groaned as he tried to hold his own sais, but Kisshu took the pleasure of using both his Dragon Swords to swat the sais right out of Raph's hands.

Pai and Taruto watched in curiosity and excitement. They couldn't believe this was happening before them.

 **(5...)**

Raphael, recovering, tried to grab his sais.

 **(4...)**

Kisshu started to glow blue once again as Raph yelped, looking up towards the sky.

 **(3...)**

Lightning struck Raphael again as he started twitching a bit.

 **(2...)**

Kisshu gave a laugh as he teleported straight to Raph's face.

 **(1...)**

"It's over." Kisshu smirked as he kicked Raph in the chest, causing his eyes to bulge out.

 ** _KO!_**

Raphael groaned as he fell down straight on his shell. Kisshu just floated over triumphantly as Pai and Taruto floated over.

"Hmmm... looks like you haven't been rusty, Kisshu." Pai said.

"Yeah! But what do we do about this turtle?" Taruto asked, pointing towards the unconscious turtle.

"You know, he has potential... think we can make him a Chimera Anima?" Kisshu smiled as he pulled out another Para Para. "I vote we do that!"

Little unknown to the aliens was that three other beings had dropped from behind them as they carefully snuck over to the three talking aliens.

"Oh, I love that plan! Let's do that!" Taruto said.

Pai paused to think. "Very well... I suppose..."

But before the three could vote, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto yelped as the three were grabbed and beaten up in quick succession.

"What the-?" Kisshu blinked as he noticed three more turtles. "There's more of you?"

By that time, Raphael had groaned, getting up as he noticed his three brothers arriving, pinning down the three aliens. Raphael then gave a smirk. "So... you three took your sweet time."

"Sorry if we took our sweet time." Leonardo frowned at Raphael. "You know, you could have waited until we came over."

"They were going to be gone when you arrived!" Raphael argued. "I had to hold them down somehow!"

"So you just lost this battle so their guards can be down! Like, totally radical thinking, Raph!" Michelangelo smiled as he was seen sitting on Taruto.

"Get off me!" Taruto yelled.

Donatello then plucked one of Pai's hairs as Pai yelped, him being held by his chest by Donny himself. Donny looked at the hair follicle closely as he paused. "Hmmm... unusual hair colors for flying elves."

"Aliens! We're aliens! We're not elves!" Kisshu frowned. "We don't do the 'shoemaker' thing!"

"Where did you come from?" Leonardo frowned, glaring at Kisshu as his katana was literally right at Kisshu's throat.

"We're just here to get new Chimera Animas to fight the Mew Mews, nothing more!" Kisshu yelped as he felt the blade of the katana near his Adam's Apple.

"So, you don't know anything about Shredder or his plans?" Leonardo asked, out of curiosity.

"Who is the Shredder?" Kisshu asked in astonishment.

As soon as Kisshu asked that, all of a sudden, the ground started to shake as the three aliens and four turtles looked around in confusion. It was then the ground opened up as they saw a large white circular vehicle come up.

"The Technodrome!" Michelangelo gasped.

"Shredder and Krang must be invading the city right now!" Donatello said as he let go of Pai, Leonardo and Michelangelo did the same to Kisshu and Taruto respectfully as all four turtles looked at the Technodrome.

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto looked at each other in shock, before realizing the turtles were distracted. Kisshu then whispered, "Let's get out of here!"

Pai and Taruto didn't need to be told twice, though before the three could teleport back to their base, Taruto was glaring at Pai. "Let's go to New York, you said. We'll get new Chimera Animas from here, you said! No hero teams will fight us here, you said! What were those walking, talking turtles, then?"

"I... may have made a slight miscalculation." Pai said as all three teleported out of the area.

Raphael was the only person who noticed the aliens leaving as he yelled, "Hey! Those alien creatures are teleporting out of here!"

"Let them be for now, Raph! Chances are, we'll never see them again. Right now, let's just focus! We got to stop whatever plan Shredder and Krang have in store!" Leonardo explained. "Raph, are you all right to fight?"

"A little dazed, but I think I can make it through." Raph said, holding his sais up.

"All right! TURTLE POWER!" Michelangelo called out as all four turtles started to hop up towards the building.

As the four turtles headed straight for the Technodrome, Michelangelo laughed as he shouted to the skies. "COWABUNGA!"

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _KISSHU_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 3 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _Birds and mice are a cat's natural prey... but in order to survive, cats have to fight for their food!_**

* * *

And that is this episode of Season 3 of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
